1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an audio information transforming device, an audio information transforming method, and an audio information transforming program, which are employed in a video/audio format like MPEG (Moving Picture Coding Experts Group) 4 having video information and audio information every object, or a video/audio format like DVD (Digital Versatile Disk) having video information and audio information every scene.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the video streaming based on the DVD or the broadband is being prosperously carried out, and thus a chance to handle the video/audio format in the home is increased. In particular, since the DVD is spread and the audio apparatuses such as the AV amplifier, etc. become inexpensive, the persons who enjoy the audio in the multiple channels are increased. In the DVD, MPEG 2 is used as the video recording system and Dolby digital (AC-3), DTS (Digital Theater System), linear PCM (Pulse Code Modulation), MPEG audio, or the like is used as the audio recording system. Eight audio streams can be installed into the DVD disk. Thus, if a different sound is loaded on each audio stream respectively, various applications such as dubbing of plural languages, high sound quality playing, commentary, sound track, etc. can be implemented.
Meanwhile, there is MPEG 4 as one of the next generation video/audio formats. In the MPEG 4, the object having video/audio information constituting the scenes that are reproduced on the screen is observed with interest, and the motion picture compression can be effectively attained by coding the motion picture every object.
However, in the multi-channel (e.g., 5.1-channel, etc.) audio system for playing the DVD in the prior art, it is impossible to change the listening point obtained by one audio stream. Therefore, the listener can get the hearing feeling only at the listening point at which the listener himself or herself listens to the audio.
Also, the audio information of each object are converted into the multi-channel audio, a quantity of data is increased. Therefore, a video/audio recording time is shortened correspondingly.